Backdoor Stories: Pokemon
by DropDeadAndWrite
Summary: Like all ten year olds, Ash Ketchum has set on the quest to becoming a grand pokemon master. But throughout his travels, hardships and struggles ambush him from every corner. The worst among all of them... his heart. (Ash Ketchum x Brock x Gary Oak x other male Pokemon characters. *wink wink)
1. Stew and Siblings

Ash groaned. It was a boring day. The clouds drifted lazily amongst the clouds as Brock prepared a tasty meal for them both. Misty had stayed behind in the city to look after her injured water pokemon. She'd taken a battle with a posh girl. Ash and Brock knew how Misty could get around these type of girls, especially girls Brock and Ash ogled at. The red on her face was so evident that she'd stepped right up and challenged the girl. She won. Barely. It was an even match, to be honest. They both ended up talking and liking each other after, completely forgetting the fact that there were two other boys with them. The boys had felt betrayed.

**"Hey Brock,"** Ash called the sturdy stud. He stood 5 feet 9 and based from his background as a rock gym leader, his body was solid rock. Not the disgustingly big type of muscle bodies, but the normal, not-too-much-but-just-right kind of burly types. Ash's eyes distractedly trailed a path up Brock's sexy back before the apple of his eyes turned around and flashed him a brilliant grin. Ash was momentarily stunned. A few seconds ticked by before Brock raised his hand and started to wag them infront of Ash. The guy thought saliva was dripping from Ash's lips. He resisted the urge to bend his head closer and lick it off.

**"Something wrong Ash?"** He asked, voice innocent of the desire that somehow brought life to his manhood. Remembering he'd hanged out all his underwear and just wore his cargo and nothing beneath, he took in a deep breath and kept a chill mood. It was hard. His member was starting to get hard. Just the mere thought of his tongue touching Ash's skin made him horny enough. He looked away and focused on his pot when Ash finally found sense and life was back into his eyes.

**"Uh, nothing..."** Ash replied, forgetting what he wanted to say before it came back to him. Brock's body was just too distracting. He shifted in his seat and kept his mind thinking about pokemon matches and wanting to win. Anything. Anything would do to keep his mind off the dirty thoughts coursing through his brain. Having Brock lay on him, his member thrusting i-... He shook his head. **"So Misty's not coming back soon, huh?"**

Brock only nodded, his back to Ash. This was bad. Misty was the only reason he hadn't jumped Ash in his sleeping bag and since they were in the woods, alone, it was hard to keep himself off of the other boy. Their pokemon were resting at the pokemon center as well. So it was just them both, literally. He gulped and wiped a cold sweat on his forehead. This was better than feeling hot and needy. Nervous was good enough. The hardness down below was starting to numb and get softer. Until he felt Ash's hand on his shoulder and his warmth close to his body. It was alluring and at the same time painful. His rod shot up in a second and he shrugged his shoulder, feigning irritation.

**"What're you cooking?"** Ash casually asked as he frowned when Brock shrugged his hand off. The guy was aloof at times. Mostly keeping to himself. Thoughts to himself. Ash so wanted to be in the know-zone too but that would be awkward. It was one-sided and it had to remain that way. Which was sad. But at least they were friends. At least this was better than having nothing at all. Would he risk telling Brock? No. He'd already fallen hard and he wouldn't dare lose the stud. The first time his eyes set upon him. Those muscles. Those slits. That musky scent that he carried with him. His kindness. Gentle heart. Everything about him pulled Ash in and kept him craving for more. He sighed and went back to his seat. The contents in the pot were probably stew, from the looks of it.

**"Stew,"** Brock later answered, after taking a sip of the soup and finding it good enough. He'd silently scolded himself for acting so cold and ended up losing the close proximity he'd gotten with Ash. He'd caught the smell of his breathe when Ash leaned in close to his shoulder and stared at the contents of the pot. It was alluring. So alluring that in fact, the whole time, he'd become a rock lest landing a peck on the boy's soft lips which he dreamed of every night and also during the days. Brock sighed. He poured some of the stew into a bowl and handed it to Ash. He'd picked the fullest, most tasty looking contents of the stew for his apple. It was all that he could do. Take care for the boy and keep an eye out for him. He spooned some of the stew for himself, not really caring what he scooped up and sat down where he was at. Back still to Ash.

**"What's wrong with you?"** Ash finally asked after a few spoonfuls. Brock was acting so weird and absent minded today. They were friends and yet the other guy acted like weren't even acquaintances. He glared holes into his back and stood, walking towards Brock. **"Hey. Did I do something?"** His voice was worried. He cared too deeply for the bond he shared with the guy. Whatever it was trying to break the bond. He wanted it gone. It was bad enough that the guy couldn't be his. And now, after all the times they had acted normal, he was starting to act weird. He layed his hand on that rock hard shoulder of his and kept his hands from squeezing and caressing the area. He withdrew his hands quickly, rememebering how Brock had shrugged it off earlier.

Electricity shot through Brock's body and straight into his manhood when Ash layed another hand on him. What was wrong with him? It was like he was super sensitive to the other boy today. Maybe he needed some... alone time. Yeah. That was it. It had probably been well over a week and that could explain his faltering control over his emotions. **"Nothing,"** he answered, turning yet sneaking a quick hand-in-pants-fix motion to hide his swelling head. It was painful. Yes. But he preferred that rather than having Ash discover this well hidden side of his. **"I was just thinking about my siblings."**


	2. Unexpected Outcomes

Brock's fingers were slick and slippery with vegetable oil as he scrubbed the pots and pans he'd used earlier to cook dinner for him and Ash. The sun was setting behind the mountains, setting the skies in a rich color of fiery red and molten orange. The day pokemons were scurrying about and finding their shelters, while those that came out at night were finally stirring from a long night's sleep. A dishwasher would've been better at this point but seeing as how he didn't want to leave Ash behind, despite the fact that he knew the boy was capable of handling things by himself, made him stay and use whatever that was with them. Dirt and a nearby river. It didn't help too, that they were nearly running out of money (thanks to a certain something that happened which he was trying hard to forget) and hence the need for the boys to sleep in the woods whilst Misty got all the pokemon to stay with her in town. On a bed. With a kitchen. And a bath.

Such thoughts weren't helping as well and Brock shook his head, focusing on the task at hand and settling with the idea that at least, he was alone with Ash, for the first time and that was enough to make him happy. His manhood seemed to agree as well and he adjusted his position a bit to give his length a little friction. He was alone anyways, for the meantime and he needed some 'me' time if he was going back to the camp and sharing the tent with Ash. As soon as he was done with the final pot, he checked to see if his hand was still slick with oil and positioned himself on the bank, shrugging off his shorts and setting to work on his rod. He'd take his time, who knows, maybe Ash was watching, the very thought made him stroke harder.

Ash started to clear the camp of twigs and sticks and set to work on the tent. Brock had just left a while ago and the boy was thankful, since he could have a headstart on sleeping and did not have to worry about Brock sleeping beside him. Ash didn't trust himself one bit to be sure that he wouldn't do anything naughty to the stud once they were together in the tent; since they were finally alone, just the two of them. No girls, no pokemons, just them both. It was scary, and at the same time, filling his other head, down below, with too much blood. He looked down and found his manhood straining against his brief and then his jeans. He rubbed it a bit and it sent waves of pleasure coursing through his body. If only he could, if he could just... but no. That meant he had to waste time and then he'd have to be awake when Brock got into the tent beside him... which was worse.

As the final nail struck home in the ground, he stretched his limbs for a bit and hanged his black top on a nearby branch, hoping the cold of the night would creep through his bones and kill his drive. It worked, kindof. When he was finally starting to shiver and felt certain parts of his body numbing, he crept into the tent and then under a sleeping bag, facing the side of the tent, his back to his absent companion. He concentrated hard on sleeping.

When that didn't work, he thanked the heavens that Brock hadn't returned and laid his back flat on the earth, separated by the tent's floor and then his sleeping bag. A few seconds ticked and he started counting Mareeps in his head. And then pokeballs... that had geodudes in them... owned by Bro-. Ash sat straight up, making the zippers around him flying open. He shook his head to clear it of the naughty images that suddenly started to flood it. Opening one eye, he checked the bed beside him and when there was still no one in it, he checked his watch and counted two hours since his separation with Brock. That had him worrying and he got up from bed.

**"Brock!"** he called, a gust of wind making his voice shake at the end as he scanned the trees for his shirt which he'd carelessly hunged on. A smack on the forehead did him some as he now realized the stupidity of his actions. Of course the wind would send his shirt flying God-knows where. To keep himself from freezing to death, he started for the path where Brock had walked on earlier towards the river. He was about to call out again when he froze, not because of the wind, but because of the sudden warmth that shot through him within a second as two plump butt cheeks met him. His eyes widened as he saw Brock's hand stroking whatever it was was infront of him.

Ash walked silently towards the trees and found a rock that gave him a full side view of Brock and his gleaming rod in the moonlight. He knew Brock was close, the heavy panting and fast stroking were telltale signs of someone nearing the end. Ash shoved his shorts and briefs down as he followed Brock's speed with his own. Brock's length was a massive one, even bigger than the ones in his imaginations and he found himself doing what he'd always wanted to do to Brock in his head, this time, with the exact length.

Brock's eyes were tightly shut as he saw Ash in his head, working magic on his manhood as he did his part to the other, never stopping and only gaining speed each and every second. He was nearing the end with each stroke and when he came, he bit hard on the twig he'd placed between his teeth as spasms broke throughout his rock solid body, shot after shot cumming.

_A flock of Pidgeys started to fly away on the other side of the river but such beautiful sights were lost to the boy drowning in euphoria._

Ash wasn't too far behind as the scene before him made him shoot his load as well. He had to bite his tongue from letting out a gutteral scream and when he was done convulsing involuntarilly on the ground, he made a quick escape towards the tent, stumbling over his black shirt. He used the piece of clothing to wipe off the dripping cum from his rod and stashed it in his bag, making a mental note of cleaning it in the morning. Guess he had to use his spare clean ones earlier than he'd planned.

Grinning sheepishly, Brock gathered the pots infront of him and took a little swim before heading back to camp. A nagging feeling of someone watching him earlier was at bay but he shrugged it off as he entered the tent. He found Ash shivering beneath the covers and when he couldn't resist taking a peek, he unzipped the other boy's sleeping bag a few and found his friend naked from the waist up. He took off his own t-shirt and placed it atop Ash's plastic blanket. After he'd checked to make sure the fire outside their tent would last the night, he crawled into his own bed, now closer to Ash's and laid his muscled arm across Ash's sleeping form, tucking the boy closer to him to share his warmth. He hoped the boy wouldn't stop shivering so that he didn't have to stop the embrace but when the shivers died down to finally nothing, he found himself frowning a bit as he moved back to his side of the tent.

When he was sure the smell was off his body, Ash crept back into his bed and shut his eyes, hearing someone, a familiar someone coming close to the tent. He tried taking in soft, slow breathes and found himself shivering due to the cold that seemed to sip in through the layers of cloth that covered him. He felt something moving behind him but he didn't want to appear like he'd awake for all this time so he remained still. A sudden coldness attacked him from behind but that was cut short when a piece of warm clothing covered him and he heard the zippers locking. His brows furrowed at what was going on behind him but when Brock's heavy arm was suddenly atop him and he felt himself being moved, he shut his mouth as his back met a solid wall of muscle and warmth, warmer than anything he'd ever felt, enveloped him. His heart pounded in his ears as his shivering started to die down. Not a second later and he would've been sweating; too bad Brock broke off the snuggle and he didn't get to sweat buckets.

A million questions entered his head but a strong feeling of loneliness conquered it all. Turning about in his bag, he found Brock sleeping soundly on the other side of the tent. Ash counted to a hundred before crawling towards Brock's side and studying his calm face which was always frowning. In his sleep, the Rock Gym Leader looked so calm that you wouldn't recognize him for the strong man he was. Ash couldn't keep his head from leaning closer just to steal a little goodnight kiss...

Closer...

A bit more...

And then Brock made it easier and his lips met Ash's midway. The naked boy's eyes fluttered open and he was met with lazy hazelbrown eyes.

**"So you were awake, huh?"** a heavily lidded Brock murmured before a nasty smirk formed on his lips. His tongue came out after a second and Ash's eyes were glued on the stud's lips as Brock's tongue licked the taste of Ash on his own.

Ash could only gulp before he nodded slowly, eyes wide.

_Outside the tent, whom made the Pidgey's suddenly wake from their sleep walked stealthily towards the place where the smoke was coming from... this was so not happening._

* * *

><p><em>There yah go. Sorry I took forevah. I hope this one makes up for all the days and months I missed. ^_^<em>

_Reviews are highly appreciated. :D_


	3. Cheshire Grin

Ash stared at Brock in shock, in disbelief, but most of all, in complete and utter adoration. Brock just laid one on him. For sure, he wasn't going to let that pass. He had to get his payback. A stolen kiss equalled another one, and this time, longer and harder. That was the rule. Whenever someone played a trick on someone else, eg. Brock putting rocks in Ash's bag before crossing a mountain, there was always a pay back time. Ash had done so before by not just putting rocks in Brock's bag, but also tying a piece of log behind it. It would've been impressive, if Brock had still been able to move with all of the weight, but the stud hadn't been able to move, and instead, had landed flat on his face in the mud. There had been a rough wrestle and Misty shouting at the top of her lungs to tell the boys to grow up and in the end, the two boys had gotten nothing but bruises, cuts and a definite hard-on.

**"Jenny,"** Brock whispered before Ash could lay a second kiss. The name stopped Ash dead in his tracks and what had been a mind full of pent-up desire and frustration, became a wintry snow mine of the world's coldest ice. He felt his insides being pulled inside out and his fist wanting to punch himself in the face for making himself believe that finally, after all this time, Brock actually had a crush on him too. Too bad, his fantasies would remain just that, fantasies. He slumped back, retreated to the entrance and found himself unzipping the tent and stepping out before he realized what he was doing. The night was cold and the air as chilly and yet he didn't feel the harsh bite of the bitter night as his insides were already frozen from skin to core.

Inside the tent, Brock opened an eye to check if Ash was still around and found himself breathing a second later when he saw that Ash had stepped out. What had he done? Kissing Ash like as if the boy was his own for the taking? He punched himself mentally, cursing profusely. Ash had only probably wanted to thank him for the given warmth he'd shared but instead, he'd gone on and destroyed that moment. Lucky enough, he'd thought of a quick getaway and saved their relationship from a working one to dysfunctional. Ash would probably never talk to him ever, again, if the boy found out he wasn't as straight as anyone thought he was. It was just plain frustrating to have this amazing guy lay by his side and yet not be able to touch him in a way that could make most girls blush, and then some men too. He turned around the sleeping bag, his back resting on the hard ground. His thoughts wandered, wondering about Misty, her Pokémon, his Pokémon, Ash's Pokémon and then Ash. Most of it was about Ash. 99.9% was all Ash Ketchum and nothing else. That was the last thing he remembered before his earlier conquest to conquer his manhood finally drained him of all the energy left in his bones and sent him to sleep. Traveling a million galaxies and milky ways in the starry night sky, Ash's face fading in and out in every episode of his dreams. He dozed off peacefully, unmindful of anything and everything about him.

Ash, despite his efforts to keep himself from breaking down, was sobbing beneath a massive oak tree. He was naked from waist up but didn't care. Tears flowed seamlessly down his reddened cheeks as he stared down the lake where the moon was silently gazing at its reflection. What was that all about? Had Brock been sleep-kissing? Was sleep-kissing even a word? Well there had to be a word for the earlier encounter. Brock had stolen a kiss from him. In his sleep. What Ash would do for Brock to be kissing him when they were both wide awake and alert. The boy groaned and wiped another tear from his eyes, frustrated at himself and Brock; mostly at himself for crying at such a little gesture. But it wasn't really a little gesture, it was supposed to be their first kiss. Forever would it be engraved in his skull, scratched to and carved in his brain for all the days to come, to remember, muse over and feel completely hurt. He could move on, right? He must, he should. Brock was as straight as an arrow, always chasing after the Nurse Joys or Officer Jennys. Why couldn't the rock gym leader chase after him too?

**"No, don't answer that,"** Ash rolled his eyes at himself, shaking his head for being such a baby.

_The creeper from earlier, who'd sent pidgeys flying and lurked within the shadows finally found his target._

**"Answer what?"** A voice from behind the tree asked and Ash jumped, reaching for his belt and remembering he had no Pokémon on him at all.

**"Crap. No, I'm sorry, I can't battle now. Quit it with the ominous voice and go jump on someone with Pokémon on them,"** Ash returned to sitting down on the ground.

**"Riiiight. So you can't even remember my voice can't you?"** The voice said, still lurking behind the tree. Ash glanced around and saw nothing.** "I'd say you can't even remember shit if it was staring you at the face and screaming its lungs out."**

That tone. That arrogance. That air of pride and mightiness. There was only one...

**"Gary,"** Ash muttered like it was the most boring name in history. The other boy stepped out from beyond the shadows and gave Ash a grin, always sure of himself. **"Why are you sneaking around?"**

**"I was following you,"** Gary said as easily as breathing.

**"You were following me? What for?"** Ash's tone was incredulous. Gary wouldn't go to great lengths just so he could bring Ash down could he? Maybe he would, because Gary hated him that much. For whatever reason? Ash didn't know. What he knew was that the camp site was a few walks back and Brock was soundly sleeping. Him and Gary were alone and no one knew just what Gary would do to prove his point. That he was the best and Ash was nothing but scum, feeding off the lowest of the food chain.

**"Because,"** Gary stepped closer, he was almost inside Ash's personal space. He'd always had a thing for Ash, ever since they were kids. These feelings of his were confusing, and what had led him in the first place to hate Ash. What he didn't understand was adoration, he turned into hate and saw nothing but an enemy in Ash. Now that he'd grown up though, understood a few of the world and finally landing a finger on what it was he _felt_ for Ash, he had to take his chances. Better out with it than regret it for an eternity; a part of the boy's motto in life. **"I saw what you were doing earlier, creeping behind a rock and peeking at whatever it was Brock was doing. Someone's got a secret."**

**"Screw you,"** Ash answered, an automatic response. He was on the defensive. The boy stood up and brushed the dirt off of his jeans, turning to go. He'd already had too crappy of a day and Gary adding to it was just the highlight. His day could not get anymore worse.

Gary, though, was suddenly in front of him and Ash had to back away, finding no more space to back away to when his back met the bark of the grand oak tree behind him. The other stepped ever more closely, his grin never leaving his face. The moon's gentle light caressed Gary's angular face and while he was trying hard to look menacing, Ash thought the soft glow of the moon gave Gary's face a more somber tone to it. He didn't look menacing, he looked, good, actually, crush-worthy even. Course, fantasizing about the enemy wasn't exactly helping this situation. Besides, wasn't Ash all about Brock? What brought up Gary from rival status to prospective crush all of a sudden? Ash knew the answer. He was still raw from the earlier incident. Gary was solely focused on him and him alone and Ash couldn't help but be drawn to it. To be the sole receiver of the intense focus of whomever was better than the distant and confusing encounter with Brock earlier, at least this was straight to the point and clear. And the fact that Ash was just vulnerable and a wreck, after having spent some time to his thoughts, wallowing in his despair, he was up for any form of cheering up.

**"Oh you'd love that wouldn't you,"** Gary teased, his grin never leaving his face. His voice was low and alluring and his face inches away. Ash gulped, frozen. This was awkward and could turn into something more awkward if he just stood there and stared at those lips. Or those eyes. Or any part of him actually. Why was he being such a basket case so desperate for attention? Was this what they called hormones? Was he really going to jump on anyone because of his raging teenage antics? It was definitely and completely waaaay out of line for him. He needed to think straight. Gary's face all up in his personal space wasn't exactly helping. **"Muted by a boy? My, my, who would've thought Ash bagged for the other team."** Gary's face inched ever more closely, taunting, provoking. He had Ash where he wanted him and after witnessing that Ash had a thing for the other team, his reconciliation to confront his rival since birth found more solid ground. This was happening and nothing was stopping him. Blame it on his arrogance, or on his blind ambition to follow through with his dreams.

**"Asswipe, get the fuck off,"** Ash pushed the other boy away, heading for the camp's direction. He already had enough on his plate to feel bad. But as he placed his hands on to Gary's chest, and boy did they feel good - _Damnit Ash Ketchum! Stop being such a man-whore!_ - Gary grabbed one of Ash's arms and turned him around, pulling him into a kiss. A very wet and forceful one, suffocating.

**"I knew you would taste good,"** Gary whispered softly, his menacing stance gone and replaced with nothing but pure affection, if his eyes could sex someone up at that moment, he'd have a million babies. They were both heaving, panting for breath. The kiss had left them breathless and both struggled to keep themselves on their feet, using the other to balance himself. Ash was, he felt, he thought, nothing. His mind was blank. He could not think, nor speak, nor move. All he could do was breathe in Gary's musky scent, of daylong sweat and nothing more. Gary traced a finger down Ash's bare chest, his eyes transfixed with what he was doing, completely hypnotized.

**"What..."** Ash pushed Gary away, again, more forceful this time. The reality of what had happened finally sinking into his head. He went from dizzy, to shocked, to disbelief. _What was going on?_ **"What the hell did you just do?"**

**"Me? Weren't you involved as well?"** Gary was sheepish, delighted even. Red colored his cheeks and he looked like a five-year old boy caught stealing from the cookie jar. Gary started to reach for Ash again.

**"I... We..."** Ash backed away.

**"Ash?"** Came a new voice from behind. Ash would recognize that voice anywhere, that one voice that starred all of his dreams, coupled with a face, and that toned body. Of course it just had to appear at the worst possible timing. He looked around him and there was Brock, in his pyjamas, wiping his eye, and then stretching. He looked like he'd just gotten up. **"There you are. I've been looking all over... Is that Gary?"**

**"Hey Brock,"** Gary called him, his stance daring Brock to challenge him, eyes glaring. Why did that oaf have to come destroy the moment him and Ash were in. Why was he with Ash in the first place? If only Gary had understood what he really felt for Ash when they were choosing their first Pokémon, Brock wouldn't be in the picture. It would just be him and Ash, against the world. It was cheesy, but he reveled in the feeling. He was happy. A different kind of happy. And no one was going to get in his way.

**"You uhm... Just got here?"** Ash asked, guilty was an understatement. Now the cat was out, everyone was not really who they were, at least him and Gary. What they'd just done wasn't clear yet either. The whole thing was a complete mess. Everything was happening too fast. The evening had turned from uneventful to full of action... and some tongue.

**"Yeah, it's hard to walk around when you're all sleepy,"** Brock had to pretend a dagger did not just cut through his chest. He'd stumbled upon the two guys before their lips had locked and he'd just stopped dead in his tracks when the kissing happened. He wanted to look away, to run, but he couldn't, he was frozen stiff where he was standing and it hurt. Had he known, had he manned up and asked Ash before Gary beat him to it, maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe their first kiss wouldn't have been a quick one but the passionate one which he just saw.

The moon sat quietly in the heavens, gazing lazily at the secrets unfolding below her. She was grinning, a thin curve in the night sky, like that of the cheshire cat, watching silently. A faint gust of the cold night blew and Ash shivered. Now that he was functioning well again, he remembered his other bodily functions like his feelings and getting cold.

**"Where's your t-shirt?"** Brock and Gary both said at the same time. The two guys exchanged looks. Ash looked from one to the other, confused, raw and shivering cold.

**"It's... back at camp."**

* * *

><p><em>Yeah. It kinda took forever for me to write this again. Well, I hope this one lives up to expectations. More to come! :)<em>


End file.
